What Day Is It?
by Eternal Blizzard 1211
Summary: Aliea acadamy are having new themes a day and you choose them so submit a review with the theme.*Complete* BurnXFemaleGazelle !Day submission closed!
1. Cant We Just Be Normal?

(Room sector B)

"Gran why did you call us here for a meeting!" Burn said in annoyance

"Well I decided that we shall make a few changes in the academy so every day at 5.00 AM we shall have a meeting everyday" Gran said

"WHAT! 5.00 EVERYDAY" Burn screamed

"Quiet down" Gazelle said

Then burn went on a rampage of fowl words for god knows how long

"I never knew burn had such an open vocabulary" Jordan said (In my story Jordan didn't like being Reize so he just stayed as Jordan)

Eventually everyone left the room and Burn eventually stopped misusing his mouth and went outside to play football but everyone was in green!

"What is this!" Burn Bellowed

"It's green day captain didn't you know" Nepper said

Burn. Ashamed went to his room and said heat was in charge

Burn was inside his room annoyed lying on his bed. But then someone knocked on the door Burn immediately cleaned himself up he it might be a new world record!

Then he let the person in it was …

Cliffhanger! Who is this person find out in the next chapter…


	2. WHAT DAY!

**Thanks unimori twins for the review so let's see how today turns out… also Jordan is Jordan greenway or midorikawa ryuuji from inazuma eleven just search him up on images**

It was Gazelle

"Oh it's you again Come in" he said bored

"Thanks" She replied

"So why did you come here anyway" Burn said

"I suppose I wanted to see if you did anything drastic or anything" Gazelle said

"Well I am annoyed but oh well what can I do" Burn said

"Well tomorrow is dora the explorer Day so watch out be prepared" Gazelle warned

"I will thanks see ya gazelle… Wait WHAT!" Burn said

"Bye" Gazelle said as she left

Burn wondered how he could survive tomorrow but he had to or he will be in big trouble or even worse be kicked out the competition…

The Next Day…

Everyone was on the training field dressed as dora they wanted the end of the day to come  
but burn wanted to murder gran for his selfishness next time he sees him gran better watch out

He couldn't see anything because was so hot and foggy but then someone came over to him

"Captain is that you!" Heat laughed

"Yes it is me burn" said depressed

"Don't get your head down lets just have fun" Nepper said happily

"What's up with you" burn said

"Nothing its not that I watch it every night at 10:00 that's ridiculous!" Nepper said sweatdropping

Nepper should expect some visitors tonight

But eventually they played some football and burn had a new special move from that match it was called boots the monkey

"I Despise my life" Burn said

9:59 PM

Nepper was in his room watching dora the explorer

10:00 PM

Everyone from prominence burst into the room

11:00

Everyone was in the room watching dora the explorer

6:00 AM

Time for a captain meeting!

Everyone was in the room

"Today it is…" Gran said

**Another cliff hanger if you want more, Review!**


	3. Burns Revenge!

"Friendship day" Gran said

"What!" Burn said

"And here are the captains are now best friends" Hiroto Said

"I can't wait" Jordan said

"I can't wait either. To die!" Burn said

"Well might as well go for it" Gazelle said

"Now as I was saying" Gran said

"Your Mum!" Burn said

"Yer Dad" Nepper said

"Yer Uncle" Gazel Said

"Yer Gran" Jordan said

"Leave my family out of this" Gran said

"No Yer Mum" Burn said

"Yer Uncle" Gazel said

"Yer Dad" Jordan said

"Yer Gran" Nepper said

"Stop it" Gran Said

"Never!" Burn said

Then the cycle carried on about 50 times until gran finally said it it was now maid day everyone must wear maid outfits

"Oh god help me" Burn begged

One Hour Later…

Burn was in a maid outfit. He couldn't believe it! He wanted to eliminate Grans existence

It was time for training but he wouldn't come out so there was a burn search party then he was found in his maid outfit.

Burns Room 3:30 PM

Burn was scribbling on a piece of paper. Thinking of unthinkable ways to destroy Gran

Step 1: Enter Grans room

Step 2: Mess it up

Step 3: Tie Gran up

Step 4: Torture him

Step 5: Leave his room

Step 6: NO WITNESSES!

2:00 AM

Burn was in Grans room he was fast asleep and burn was now raiding his room messing it up everywhere. He went to Grans bed

"He looks so happy when he's asleep. I don't like it" Burn said quietly

Burn tied him up then he thought how he could torture him. Then it came to him he got Grans TV and inserted my little pony: Endless Hours Gran the woke up screaming but Burn already sealed his mouth with a mysterious fabric

Then he left his room snickering. He never knew it would be so fun

The Next Day…

"Now I thought of this one just for burn" Gran said

"Today is…

**Another cliffhanger . What next? All in the next chapter…**


	4. Grans Revenge!

Everybody force burn to wear girls clothes day" Gran said

Burns mouth dropped to the floor

"WHAT!" Burn screamed

"just a little thanks that's all" Gran said

Burn was about to commit suicide but everyone from Aliea went up to him and cornered him  
Burn was now running through the hallways  
Burn was now screaming like mad  
Burn was toast

One Hour Later….

Burn was in a frilly pink dress and was outside playing football and he didn't even want to think of the horrors when everyone else changed him

It was the first time in years he prayed. He prayed for the end.

Two Hours Later…

Gran wanted more revenge so he ransacked his room and he found his dairy. Yes Burn had a diary

Gran called a meeting. For everybody.

"Hello aliea academy most people think these meetings are boring but this one shall be amazing." Gran said

"I present to you. Burns diary." Gran said

Everyone cheered

Burn was so mad you could see steam coming out his ear He would go to the stage but everyone would know he had a diary and this would happen again he needed to think

Entry 1

We were doing about relationships at school and we were asked to think who we would like to have a relationship when we were older my answer would probably be"

C'mon got to think of something before everyone knows my crush uh I know

Suddenly a dart hit gran on his neck he then fell asleep

Burn then went on stage and said

"Sorry but that was actually grans diary he just wanted to annoy me oh well end the meeting" Burn said sweat dropping

That was close oh well I got to hide this better

**Like this chapter well so do I Review please!**


	5. Detectives!

Burn was in his room

that was close Gran almost made a fool of me

then someone knocked on the door it was gazelle

"Hello" Burn said

"Hey" Gazelle said

"I heard about the assembly" gazelle said

"I want to kill gran!" burn said as he raised his voice

"Don't be so depressed" gazelle said

"Tommorow is prank burn day" gazelle said as he left

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTTTTT!" burn bellowed

"I shall destroy gran" burn said

Heat and Nepper

"I need to know burns crush" heat said

"Me too" nepper said

"I know lets be detectives "Heat said

"Yeah!" Nepper said

After heat and nipper searched burns room they found a letter of his crushes name

"E"

**Sorry for small chapter **


	6. Im not in the mood!

Today Burn was very cautious because it was Prank Burn day Nepper had already got itching powder all over his back! He was scratching for four hours straight! What next!

Knock Knock

"Who is it?" Burn asked

"It's Gazelle" The visitor replied

"Come in" Burn said

Gazelle entered the room

"So what is it?" Burn asked

"Well everyone just found out Heat and Nepper started a detective agency" Gazelle said worried

"Why the worried tone" Burn asked

"Well… there main target is… your crush" Gazelle said

"Oh no" Burn said

"And by the way I joined it" Gazelle said quietly

"WHAT! Why would you join that!?" Burn bellowed

"Umm… Well when I found out you had a crush I decided to join" Gazelle said nervously

"Ugh why does everyone oppose me" Burn said

"They don't it's just gran hates you so he orders everyone to do things to annoy you" Gazelle said

"Also its prank Burn day" Gazelle said

"Yeah" He said

"Sorry... But its Grans orders" Gazelle said pulling a string which opened up a hole which was full of itching powder

"Already happened" Burn said annoyed

"Also the agency is called the Beat Burn Up Club **(Bet you can't say that 5 times fast!)**AKA:BBUC" Gazelle said

"WHAT!" Burn said

"Bye" Gazelle replied

And after the work a new letter was found "G"


	7. Help Me!

Burn couldn't believe it he just wanted that demon up in the sky to finish him.

Then there was another knock on the door

"Come in!" Burn said

Then nepper came in

"YU BAKA" Burn screamed

"What" Nepper asked

"You dirty little double crossing cheater!" Burn bellowed in rage

"What" He asked again

"You and that fake detective agency. YU!" Burn was out of his bed strangling nepper

Then nepper tried to say" Burn I have Your dairy and if you don't stop strangling me I will give gran the diary What has your crush inside"

But he actually said "Gran…Diary…Has!"

"BBBWWWAAAHHH" Burn screamed running out his room

"Hehehe Hes that scared Well im giving it to gran anyway" nepper said

But then burn felt a sudden dryness by his elbow so he tried to lick it but he couldn't do anything but run in circles trying to lick his elbow

"It is prank burn day" nepper snickered

(The next day)

"Cosplay day! I don't believe this" Burn screamed

"Well you have to do it" Gran said

Burn thought about the yer gran excuse again but he remembered what happened last time…

Burn left his room wearing a Link outfit

It was all he had…

He then left his room and saw everyone wearing costumes Spongebob and nepper was even wearing his dora the explorer Outfit…

And from their findings They found out who burns girlfriend is

"I cant believe he likes…"

**The ultimate cliffhanger and also I would like to thank fire blizzard forever for the cosplay idea.**


	8. This Isn't So Bad After All

Nepper was walking through a small corridor with the mission in imposible theme in the backround he then put his hand on a sensor and then his eye and then said "Open"

"Voice recognised Come in Nepper" The computer said

The door opened and then he saw everyone at a long table

"I presume everyone is here" nepper said

"We are" heat said

"Ok guys we have big info. This is what we've been working for" Nepper began

"The answer is…" then he pointed at… Heat

Everyone gasped

"Oh wait no the real person is…" then he pointed at… Gazelle

"What" gazelle said in a Weird tone

"Now time for a meeting!" the Chaos players then headed out of the room Without gazelle

"Burn…" she said

(The hall)

"Everyone you have all seen the production of burns dairy…" Nepper said

"But now… Burns crush!" everyone gasped

"Burns crush. Is. Gazelle!" Nepper said

"Wow" everybody said

(Burns room)

My life Is over everyone knows my crush.

Then there was a knock on the door

"Gazelle…" Burn said

"Well burn I um want to er say I have the same feelings for you" Gazelle said

Burn then jumped out of his bed and hugged gazelle

"You don't know how long I have waited for those words to come out of your mouth" burn said

(outside)

Everyone was outside but then burn and gazelle walked out holding hands

Everyone gasped

"Well took you long enough" Nepper said

Then everyone cheered

"Whats going on" Burn said

"Well your not the only couple" Heat said Smome people had occasional glances at Dvalin and Bellatrix

"I guess this isn't so bad after all" Burn said


End file.
